Interfector
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Aku akan menjadi malaikat kematianmu. Ketika aku menghampirimu di tengah malam dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhku, saat itu juga kau akan mati di tanganku. Aku akan membunuhmu, lalu mengambil jantungmu dan mengukirnya, hingga terukir sebuah satu baris kata—Interfector.
1. Chapter 1

Interfector.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto, Many more.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Crime, Mystery, Bloody, Many more.

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi, Bloody, Many more.

.

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**No Flame.**

.

.

.

Membunuh.

Membunuh adalah aktivitas yang menyenangkan—tentu saja.

Melihat orang yang kubenci mati mengenaskan akibat perbuatanku...

Mendengar teriakkan kesakitan dan putus asa yang keluar dari mulut menjijikan mereka...

Kepala yang hancur dengan otak yang perlahan keluar dari tempatnya...

Bola mata yang kucabut dengan paksa...

Mulut yang robek hingga ke telinga...

Merobek dada mereka...

Menghancurkan tulang rusuk mereka...

Merobek dan mengacak-acak isi perut mereka...

Menarik paksa usus mereka lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil...

Memotong tangan serta jari-jari mereka...

Menghancurkan kemaluan mereka...

Memotong kaki mereka...

Melihat cairan kental berwarna merah yang melumuri tubuh mereka...

Meminum darah mereka...

.

.

.

Aku bukan _vampire_—tentu saja. Aku manusia. Aku hanya suka meminum darah. Darah itu nikmat, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan diriku tidak normal. Aku meminum darah segar—darah manusia atau binatang—dan itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

.

.

.

Dan yang terakhir...

Mengambil jantung mereka...

Lalu mengukirnya...

Hingga terukir sebuah satu baris kata...

.

.

.

_**Interfector. **_

.

.

.

_Dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah... Nyawamu melayang ke alam baka._

_Aku harap, kau segera membusuk di neraka._ —**Interfector**.

.

.

.

Ya.

Aku adalah seorang _**Interfector**_.

.

.

.

_Aku akan menjadi malaikat kematianmu... Saat aku menghampiri mu di tengah malam... Saat itu juga kau akan mati di tanganku._ —**Interfector**.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang masih prolog ini^^

Tadinya judul cerita ini Je Suis De Retoir, tapi aku ubah jadi Interfector. Aku juga mengedit ceritanya. Fic Je Suis De Rotoir yang pernah aku publish, kalau sempat akan ku delete. Tapi kalau ga di delete, fic ini versi lainnya Je Suis De Retoir mungkin. Aku ga tahu, cerita yang sekarang akan lebih bagus atau malah tambah hancur._.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, makin gak jelas, dan lain-lain^^

Apa mau lanjut? Kalau gak ada yang review, gak jadi lanjut T.T

Aku tunggu reviewnya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Interfector.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto, Kyuubi x Naruto, Naruto x Gaara, Many more.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Crime, Mistery, Bloody, Many more.

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi, Incest, Lime, Bloody Scene, Many more.

.

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**No Flame.**

.

.

.

**Interfector**, begitulah masyarakat publik menyebutnya. **Interfector** merupakan seorang pembunuh—entah pria atau wanita—berdarah dingin yang sudah diakui di seluruh dunia walaupun masyarakat tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Sampai saat ini, seseorang yang di juluki **Interfector** belum diketahui identitasnya. Karena ketika dia sedang membunuh seseorang, ia melakukan penyamaran yang sempurna. Dan meskipun ada seseorang yang tahu identitasnya, **Interfector** tidak akan membiarkan orang itu hidup.

xxx

**New York, United States**.

Hari sudah malam, bulan purnama sudah menghiasi langit-langit malam. Cahaya keperakan nya menyinari kota New York. Angin dingin berhembus membelai ranting-ranting pohon yang tumbuh dikota New York. Para penduduk masing-masing telah memasuki rumahnya. Karena mereka tahu, saat malam tiba, kota ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kejahatan. Para penculik, pembunuh, perampok, dan lainnya akan muncul saat malam tiba.

xxx

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dan tegap berjalan menelusuri kota New York yang sepi. Pria yang terlihat misterius tersebut memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala hingga wajahnya. Hanya terlihat iris mata berwarna semerah darah. Pria tersebut juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Dibalik tudung tersebut, pria itu mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Sepertinya pria misterius itu sedang mengikuti seseorang. Tetapi orang yang diikuti oleh pria misterius tersebut tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Pria misterius itu terus mengikuti pria incarannya sehingga pria incarannya tersebut mulai memasuki rumah sederhananya.

Dengan seringai mengerikan yang masih terlukis di balik tudungnya, pria misterius itu mulai mengetuk pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Dari dalam, terdengar derap langkah pemuda yang di dalam rumah tersebut menuju ke depan pintu.

Krieet..

Pintu rumah tersebut terbuka sehingga angin dingin yang berhembus pelan—masuk ke dalam rumah pria tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya pria berwajah imut yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

Pria misterius itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria incarannya.

Dia terdiam.

Lalu ia mendorong pria imut itu ke belakang, sehingga pria misterius itu dapat memasuki rumah sederhana tersebut.

"Hei!" teriakkan protes keluar dari bibir pria imut itu.

Pria misterius itu tidak membalas, ia menatap tajam pria incaran nya dengan iris mata berwarna semerah darahnya sehingga pria incaran nya sedikit ketakutan.

Brak!

"Akh.."

Pria misterius itu mendorong pria incaran nya di dinding, lalu mengunci tubuh pria incaran nya dengan tubuhnya, sehingga pria imut itu tidak bisa berkutik.

"Apaan-apaan ini.." desis pria imut itu dengan bahu yang terlihat bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia mulai merasa, akan ada hal yang buruk menimpanya.

Seperti biasa, pria misterius itu hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantung jubah hitamnya. Pria imut yang menjadi incaran nya terlihat semakin ketakutan saat melihat pisau lipat yang terlihat sangat tajam itu.

Pria misterius itu menyeringai, lalu membelai pipi pria incaran nya dengan pisau yang sangat tajam itu, sehingga pipi pria incaran nya sedikit tergores dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari goresan itu.

"Akh.." pria imut itu meringis kesakitan.

"A—apa mau mu?" tanya pria imut berambut coklat itu dengan nada lirih.

Jleb!

"ARRGHHH!"

Pria itu menjerit keras ketika pria yang tak dikenalnya menancapkan pisau lipatnya cukup dalam di bahu kiri pemuda tersebut sehingga darah segar mengucur deras dari luka dalam yang diberi pemuda misterius itu.

Pria misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol terbuat dari kaca, ia membuka tutup botol itu, lalu mendekatkan botolnya ke darah yang mengucur deras di bahu kiri pria malang tersebut, sehingga botol yang tadinya kosong itu, sudah dipenuhi oleh darah.

Pria imut itu terus meringis kesakitan, dan air mata mulai menuruni pipinya.

Setelah cukup penuh, ia menutup botol itu, lalu memasukanya kembali ke dalam kantung jubah hitamnya.

Pria misterius itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria imut tersebut, lalu berbisik. "Menurutmu, apa yang ingin aku lakukan... Alex?"

Deg!

Iris mata hazel pria imut bernama Alex itu terbelalak lebar.

_Sial, siapa pria gila ini? _

_Suaranya disamarkan.._

_Aku tidak mengenalnya!_

_Tapi dia tahu namaku!_

"Si—akh.. siapa ka—kau sebenarnya?" tanya Alex dengan nada lirih—berusaha menahan sakit yang terasa di bahu kirinya.

Pria misterius itu menyeringai tajam.

Srat!

Pria misterius itu mencabut paksa pisau yang tertancap di bahu kiri pria berambut coklat tersebut dan—

Jleb!

—Menusukkan pisau itu di perut pria malang tersebut.

"ARGGHH!"

Pria imut tersebut berteriak dan meringis kesakitan sehingga ia tergeletak lemas di atas lantai dingin yang digenangi darah merah segar.

Tidak sampai disitu, pria misterius itu memutar-mutar pisau yang berada di dalam perut pria incarannya sehingga menghasilkan lubang besar dengan darah yang terus mengucur deras dari mulut dan perut korbannya malam ini.

"ARRGGHH! Sa.. kit.. Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Alex muntah darah. Bahkan hampir saja ia jatuh kelantai kalau pria di depannya tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit, pria bernama Alex itu mencoba menatap mata pria itu. Ia merasa aneh ketika ia menatap mata pria itu dalam-dalam. Pria itu.. pria itu memiliki tatapan aneh. Sulit diartikan. Lalu, pria itu memiliki aura. Aura yang bisa membuat siapapun sesak nafas.

Alex menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apakah kau—uhuk! In.. Interfector?" tanya pria bernama Alex dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

Asal menebak.

Ya, pria imut bernama Alex itu hanya asal menebak.

Namun, tebakannya membuat seringai iblis terlukis di wajah pria misterius tersebut.

"Ya. Aku adalah _**Interfector**_."

Deg!

Pria bernama Alex itu merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika.

"Ke—kenapa.." lirih pria malang tersebut dengan napas yang terputus-putus, bahkan ia tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tatapan mata pria misterius itu berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk.

"Karena kau—"

Srat!

Ia menarik rambut coklat pria bernama Alex tersebut hingga wajahnya mendongak ke arahnya.

"—Sudah mengambil mainanku!"

Srat!

"Akhh.."

Pria itu melepaskan tarikan di rambut Alex dengan kasar sehingga pria imut itu meringis kesakitan.

Srat!

"ARGGHH!"

Ia mencabut paksa pisau yang tertancap di perut pria itu sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Mengambil—uhuk! Ap—akh.. apa?"

Crash!

"Karin!"

Mati.

Pria bernama Alex tersebut menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat pria misterius tersebut memotong lidahnya dengan kasar.

"Cih, cepat sekali kau mati. Dasar lemah!"

Pria misterius itu menarik kembali rambut coklat itu, dan membenturkannya ke kaca berukuran cukup besar di dinding yang sudah terciprat darah.

Prang! Prang!

Brak!

"Dasar pria miskin tak berguna!"

Prang! Prang!

Brak!

Ia terus membenturkan kepala itu hingga berdarah terkena pecahan kaca. Pecahan kaca sudah mengenai kepala dan wajahnya sehingga bagian tubuh tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar.

Pria misterius tersebut mengangkat pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah itu ke atas, lalu—

Crash!

Ia hantamkan pisau itu di kepalanya sehingga kepala tersebut hancur, dengan otak yang perlahan keluar dari tempatnya.

Tak puas dengan itu, pria tersebut menginjak wajah Alex hingga hancur.

Kraks! Craks! Kreekkhh!

Suara-suara menjijikan pun terdengar.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Ia menusuk-nusuk wajah Alex dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Pria sialan!"

Jleb! Crash! Krekhh!

Pria itu menusuk-nusuk mulut Alex yang terbuka lebar dan mengacak-acak rongga mulut hingga tenggorokannya dengan pisau.

"Hah.. hah.."

Pria itu memperhatikan wajah yang sudah hancur itu.

Ternyata mata bagian kanan pria bernama Alex itu belum hancur.

Dengan kesal, ia mencabut pisau yang menancap di tenggorokan pria tak bernyawa itu.

Pria misterius itu menarik kelopak mata Alex yang sedikit terkoyak, lalu menyayat permukaan bola mata itu dengan kasar.

Srat! Srat!

Setelah itu, ia menusuk-nusuk kelopak mata atas dan bawah dengan penuh emosi lalu menusuk bola mata yang sudah tersayat permukaannya itu, dan mencabutnya dengan paksa.

Srat!

Ia ambil bola mata itu dengan tangannya, lalu melemparkan ke lantai yang sudah penuhi dengan darah, lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur.

Krekkh! Kreekkhh!

Pria kejam itu memperhatikan pisau yang telah dilumuri darah, lalu menjilatnya.

Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan pisau pemotong daging dari kantung jubahnya.

Pisau daging berukuran sedang itu terlihat sangat tajam.

Ia mengangkat tinggi pisau daging itu lalu—

Crash! Crash! Crash!

—Memotong-motong wajah hancur Alex dengan beringas.

Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan gunting besar yang sangat tajam.

Ia membuka lebar gunting itu, lalu—

Crash! Tack! Crash! Crash!

—Menggunting kemaluan pria malang itu dengan berutal.

Setelah itu..

Jleb!

Pria kejam itu menusuk tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut tepat mengenai jantungnya, lalu ia menariknya paksa sehingga terlepas dari tempatnya.

Tetapi, malam ini ia membunuh tidak seperti biasa. Malam ini, pembunuhannya tidak terlalu sadis.

"Heh, aku sedang malas membunuh seperti biasa! Nafsu membunuhku hilang seketika hanya melihat wajah menjijikan mu. Dasar brengsek!"

Duk!

Ia menendang tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut dengan kasar.

Pria kejam itu mengambil botol berisi darah Alex dari kantung jubahnya, ia membuka tutup botol itu, lalu meminum isinya dengan cepat hingga setengah. Mungkin, sisanya ia habiskan dirumahnya.

"Ah.." pria itu mendesah nikmat ketika mendapatkan sensasi tersendiri saat meminum darah segar itu. Lalu ia memasukan botolnya kembali ke dalam saku jubah hitamnya.

Pria bertudung itu mengambil jantung pria bernama Alex tersebut, dan mengukir permukaan jantung itu dengan pisau lipatnya.

Ia mengukir dengan hingga membentuk sebaris kata..

_**Interfector**_.

.

.

.

NY International School. Sekolah SMA ter-elit dan terkenal di USA. Hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini. Bagi orang-orang yang kurang mampu tetapi memiliki otak yang pintar, mereka bersekolah disini dengan bantuan beasiswa. Sekolah ini begitu mewah, tampak seperti istana yang megah—yang membuat siapapun berdecak kagum, kecuali beberapa siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini yang sudah terbiasa akan kemewahannya.

Dan sekarang, suasana sekolah mewah ini begitu ricuh karena pihak kepala sekolah mendapat informasi, kalau salah satu siswa beasiswa di sekolah ini mati terbunuh. Dan di duga, seseorang yang membunuh siswa yang cukup berpengaruh disekolah ini adalah, _Interfector_. Hal itu terbukti dengan ukiran membentuk sebuah nama bertuliskan '_Interfector' _di jantung siswa bernama Alexander William.

_Interfector_ bahkan tidak bisa dilacak keberadaannya. Entah bagaimana dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Tak ada yang berhasil menjebloskannya ke penjara.

"Psst.. dikabarkan Alex mati mengenaskan.."

"Telah di duga, pembunuhnya adalah _Interfector_.."

"Astaga, masalah apa yang diperbuat Alex dengan pembunuh kejam itu?"

"_Interfector_ membunuh bukan tanpa alasan, pasti ada sebabnya! Astaga Alex.. kasihan sekali siswa itu.."

"Padahal siswa terbunuh itu cukup terkenal di sekolah ini karena kepintarannya.."

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan nasib kekasihnya yang berasal dari negara Jepang itu? Kalau tidak salah.. namanya Karin, 'kan?"

Begitulah bisikan demi bisikan yang membuat ricuh sekolah ini. Kematian Alexander William begitu misterius karena yang membunuhnya bukanlah pembunuh biasa. Yang membunuh pria itu adalah seseorang—entah pria atau wanita—yang dijuluki _Interfector_ oleh masyarakat publik. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang cukup panas di kalangan sekolah NY International School.

xxx

Seorang pria berasal dari Jepang, berambut pirang acak-acakan yang memiliki mata biru _sapphire _berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan ekspresi bingung. Pria tampan sekaligus manis tersebut menatap sekeliling koridor dengan bingung karena kericuhan yang terjadi disekolah ini. Biasanya, ketika ia mulai melangkahkan kaki disekolah ini, para wanita akan berteriak histeris. Tapi saat ini, wanita-wanita itu malah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak diketahui pria itu.

Pria yang memiliki kulit berwarna _tan_ yang _sexy_ itu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Mungkin, ia akan bertanya dengan teman-temannya.

xxx

Pria yang memakai pakaian berantakan itu memasuki kelasnya, dan menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar di kelasnya. Ia menghampiri pria yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya. Pria yang sedang membaca buku tebal itu—memiliki rambut semerah darah dan tato kanji 'Ai di dahinya.

"Gaara!" Sabaku Gaara. Itulah nama pria imut berambut semerah darah yang memiliki iris mata hijau _jade_. Pria dengan penampilannya yang terlihat seperti _badboy _itu langsung mendudukkan ke kursi disamping Gaara.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menutup buku tebalnya. "Ada apa, Naruto?" sahutnya dengan nada datar tanpa melihat pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Ada berita apa hari ini? Kenapa penghuni sekolah terlihat heboh sekali?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah penasaran.

Gaara menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tahu siswa miskin yang bernama Alexander William?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya—ia terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang disebutkan Gaara. "Ah! Siswa yang terkenal karena ke pintaran nya itu, 'kan?" jawab Naruto dengan antusias. "Ada apa dengan dirinya?"

"Dia dibunuh," Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Apa?" mata biru _sapphire _itu terbelalak lebar. "Siapa yang membunuh pria itu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yang membunuh pria itu.." Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghela napas berat.

"_Interfector_."

"Apa?!" Naruto berteriak keras. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan informasi yang diberikan Gaara. _Interfecto_r bukan pembunuh sembarangan!

"Kau pasti bercanda! Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Ada masalah apa diantara pria bernama Alex itu dengan _Interfector_?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dan aku tidak tahu." Jawab Gaara dengan nada dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gaara.

Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Gaara, ia beranjak dari kursinya. Iris biru _sapphire_-nya bergerak kesana kemari—mencari seseorang. Setelah ia menemukan orang yang dicari, ia berjalan menuju orang itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju wanita cantik berambut merah dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia sedang menangis. Disekelilingnya, terlihat saudara kandung dan teman-temannya yang berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

Haruno Karin. Wanita cantik yang berasal dari Jepang. Kekasih Alexander William.

Naruto menduduki dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Karin. Menghiraukan salah satu mantan kekasihnya—Haruno Sakura—yang menatapnya sendu.

"Karin.."

Karin menoleh kesamping saat ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, "Naruto?" Karin menatap Naruto dengan iris mata seindah batu _ruby_ yang dihiasi kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam. Air mata masih mengalir dari iris mata _ruby_-nya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya lalu mengusap air mata wanita berwarna Karin. "Jangan menangis.. aku tahu perasaanmu. Relakan Alex pergi dengan tenang.."

Air mata Karin mengalir lagi.

"Bagaimana—hiks.. aku bisa re—rela kalau—hiks.. Alex dibunuh oleh _Inter_—hiks—_fector_?" Karin menangis sesenggukan. Ia terlihat frustasi akan kematian kekasihnya.

Naruto membawa Karin ke dalam pelukannya—menghiraukan mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang menatapnya sendu.

Naruto mengusap surai merah Karin dengan lembut.

"Shh.. sudah jangan menangis.. Alex pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, dia pasti ingin kau seperti dulu yang tidak mudah menangis, dan selalu tersenyum.." Naruto berkata dengan nada lembut. Ia menatap Karin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Karin masih saja menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Naruto. "Tapi.. hiks.. aku mencintainya.."

"Ya.. aku tahu itu."

Naruto terus saja menenangkan Karin dengan kata-kata lembutnya.

Tanpa mengatahui sepasang mata berwarna hijau pucat menatap tajam ke arahnya.

.

.

.

_Malam hari, di Uzumaki Mansion._

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Krieet..

"Kyuu.."

Naruto memasuki kamar mewah kakaknya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Terlihat pria berambut jingga—bermata semerah darah sedikit terkejut saat adik—sekaligus kekasihnya—memasuki kamarnya.

Apalagi dengan pakaian yang begitu menggoda.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang hanya menutupi sebagian kedua pahanya. Sehingga paha _tan_ yang _sexy_ itu terlihat jelas di iris mata semerah darah kakaknya. Iris mata biru gelapnya mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang menggoda.

Kyuubi Uzumaki. Kakak sekaligus kekasih Naruto, menjilat bibir bawahnya saat Naruto—pria yang sangat ia cintai—menaiki kasurnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di paha Kyuubi.

Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kakaknya, dan berbisik _sensual_ di telinga Kyuubi.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga kanan kakaknya.

Dengan sengaja ia menggesek kejantanan kakaknya yang masih terbalut celana dengan—kejantanannya sendiri yang masih terhalang celana dalam—sehingga kejantanan milik Kyuubi mulai menegang.

"Shh.. kau ingin menggodaku, huh?" sahut Kyuubi dengan suara serak sambil membelai paha bagian dalam adiknya.

Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Naruto dan menghirup wangi tubuh adiknya yang memabukkan. Kyuubi menjilat leher berkulit _tan_ itu dan menggigitnya, lalu menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Ahh.."

Perlahan jari-jari lentik Naruto membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja kakaknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, Naruto.." Kyuubi berkata dengan suara berat dan serak. Matanya mulai tertutupi kabut nafsu.

Naruto tersenyum nakal.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu.."

Tidak tahan lagi, Kyuubi melumat bibir merah adiknya—penuh nafsu. Naruto pun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman liar kakaknya.

"Emhh.."

Jari-jari tangan Kyuubi mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kebesaran yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Nghh.."

Kyuubi menggigit bibir merah darah adiknya, sehingga Naruto tak sengaja membuka mulutnya. Dalam ciumannya, Kyuubi menyeringai. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Ahn.." Naruto mengerang nikmat saat lidah kakaknya memasuki rongga mulutnya. Tidak mau kalah, Naruto membalas ciuman antar lidah tersebut.

"Ahhnnn.. emhhh.."

Kyuubi menghisap, dan memelintir lidah adiknya sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah.

Tangan nakal Naruto sudah mulai membelai selangkangan Kyuubi, sehingga semakin membuat Kyuubi menegang.

"Ngghh.."

Kyuubi menggeram nikmat saat jari-jari tangan Naruto membuka resleting celananya, lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam sana, dan meremasnya.

Kyuubi benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat memasukan kejantannya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto yang sempit dan hangat.

_Shit_! Membayangkan dinding anus Naruto mencengkram kejantanannya saja sudah hampir membuatnya keluar.

Adiknya begitu pintar membuatnya dipenuhi oleh nafsu.

Bahkan kemeja putih kebesaran Naruto sudah terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

Ruangan yang tadinya dingin, berubah menjadi panas.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Lalu..

Permainan panas terjadi.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kedua pria sedarah itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pria yang memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Ia terlihat mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya, lalu menjauhkannya kembali. Terlihat seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Sepertinya seseorang yang ingin dihubunginya tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu duduk di tepi kasurnya, sambil terus mencoba menghubungi seseorang itu berkali-kali.

Akhirnya pria bernama Sabaku Gaara itu menyerah. Sepertinya telepon darinya memang tidak akan diangkat. Ia menatap sendu ke arah ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku, Naruto?"

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Maaf kalau ada typo, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Maaf kalau pembunuhannya kurang sadis, karena aku lagi ga mood, hehe. Dan maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak KyuuNaru Yaoi-Incest nya. Sasuke memang belum muncul, tapi nanti akan muncuk kok ;). Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya^^

* * *

Balas review:

**Guest**: Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah mau RnR :) RnR lagi ya hehe ;D

**nasusay**: Hayoo siapa? Tebak ya hoho *plak* Ini udah update, makasih ya udah mau RnR :) RnR lagi ya hehe ;D

**Kusanagi Yakumo**: Iya, aku usahain bakal lanjutin fic ini, hehe. Makasih udah RnR :) RnR lagi ya hehe ;D

* * *

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, makin gak jelas, dan lain-lain^^

Apa mau lanjut? Kalau gak ada yang review, gak jadi lanjut T.T

Aku tunggu reviewnya ;)


End file.
